


Soul Mate

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Soulmate AU, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special request from a friend on my Tumblr. theladyoftheland asked: hello, this au has been floating around tumblr for a while and it’d be awesome if you wrote it!Klaine soulmate AU | They don’t know each other, but people know them.Kurt Hummel is the famous fashion designer, who wears a cuff around his wrist and says that his soulmate’s name is his own business, but jokes at interviews about it.Blaine Anderson is a young, successful singer-songwriter who does the same things, keeping the name hidden from everyone. But what happens when he accidentally tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mate

“Today is a special day here on my show, it's always special, of course,” Ellen Degeneres said with a wide grin. “Anyway, fashion designer Kurt Hummel will be here!” The audience went wild with her announcement. In the background, there was a picture of Kurt standing in full view of the camera with a half smile and a gold cuff around his left wrist. He always wore that cuff.

“That's right! And I'm going to give him so very good tips on my type of fashion. You know, Ellen t-shirts, Ellen scarves, Ellen...well tight jeans,” there was laughter in her audience. “I'm serious. Have Ellen written across your ass and up and down your legs...I'd wear it. So would Portia.” Ellen grinned again at the laughter.

“All right, I'll pitch it to him. But for now, let's give a warm welcome to the talented fashion designer, Kurt Hummel!” Ellen stood to greet one of her favorite fashion designers. Her audience roared with applause when he stepped around from behind the corner. He waved to everybody, smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Ellen in a tight hug. He had wanted to appear on Ellen's show for so long and he couldn't be happier. Both adults sat down while pictures of models wearing Kurt's designs viewed in the background. 

“Kurt Hummel! Oh, it is so wonderful to have you on my show at last!” Ellen said excitedly. Kurt laughed lightly. 

“And you have no idea how long I have wanted to come here. I never miss your show,” Kurt answered happily. 

“Oh good. I'm gonna quiz you later,” Ellen said. Kurt laughed along with a few of the audience members. “Well, this year has been quite a year for you. You have your fall line up and going and you started immediately on a winter line, and yet still have time to take pictures, interviews, mine especially.” Kurt laughed. “And I also hear that you are in the process of writing a novel.” 

“I am. I've wanted to write this story ever since I was a young boy and I wrote a few chapters and got a publisher to read it and it's slowly progressing from there,” Kurt answered.

“So, can you reveal some information about the story or at least the title?” Ellen asked.

“I can't reveal too much information, except that it's a children's story and it's called _Land of Stories_. It's about twins, Alex and Conner, fall into a land of fairy tales.” Kurt answered. He started fiddling with the gold cuff around his left wrist.

“That really sounds like a good story that I'll want to read. You read mine, yet?” Ellen grinned. Kurt laughed.

“Three times now,” Kurt answered.

“Cool. Why not four?” Ellen asked right away. Kurt laughed.

“I'm in the middle of four,” Kurt retorted.

“All right, you're excused.” Ellen paused for a moment before she continued. “I know that this is probably not something you want to talk about, which is totally fine, but everybody in the world knows why you wear that gold cuff,” Ellen gestured. Kurt twisted it slightly.

“Yes,” Kurt stated, letting Ellen know that it was okay to keep asking about it.

“Which is a little odd because unless the full name has appeared on your wrist, it should just be little symbols so nobody can really read it,” Ellen stated. Kurt sighed but nodded.

At the beginning of every birth, a child, boy or girl, have little character symbols on their left wrists. It was always on the left wrist. When the child grows up, the characters look clear, but don't fully reveal a name. The name was supposed to be that person's soul mate. And while Kurt's name was still in characters, what they looked like was his business and his alone. He grew up without his parents due to a horrible car accident so the whole idea of soul mates was still a bit foreign to him. Kurt twisted the cuff again.

“Yeah, well, I need a little mystery in my life. Someday they'll write a book about it,” Kurt tried to joke, but the idea of a soul mate made him feel empty. Ellen caught onto it right away.

“Have you ever seen the name at all?” Ellen asked gently. Kurt looked at his cuff then back at Ellen.

“No. I never saw a full name. I've been around so many people and not once did I ever see a clear name,” Kurt admitted for the first time on live television.

While the idea of soul mates was never familiar to Kurt, the fact that he had never seen the name on his wrist always left an ache in the pit of his stomach. From the people he spoke with that have found their soul mates, they say it was a normal feeling. He saw Ellen roll up her sleeve a bit to reveal the name of her now wife on her wrist. _Portia de Rossi._

“It's not a good feeling, is it?” Ellen asked honestly. Kurt felt like crying, but he held himself.

“No, it's not a good feeling at all,” Kurt answered.

“I definitely get that. It's like there is this hole that you can't fill without that person that you haven't even met yet. Dating or even one-night stands will never fill that void. I know that you joke a lot about it at your interviews, but I admire your strength,” Ellen said in a gentle voice. Kurt smiled and let a single tear run down his cheek. 

“Don't make me cry, Ellen,” Kurt tried to joke again. Ellen smiled warmly.

“You know what? You'll find your soul mate. It'll be one of the most thrilling and sensational feelings in the world. So many emotions go through you. It's hard to name all of them, but that's how I felt the day I met Portia. It took some time, but our feelings were too great to ignore.” Kurt loved hearing Ellen talk about her and Portia. They were a beautiful couple and looked so happy.

“I'm just wondering...what if my soul mate died?” Kurt was always afraid to ask. That was the one question he always kept to himself. People who have already found their soul mates probably wouldn't know or didn't want to go into something like that. Ellen just sighed but still smiled.

“Trust me, the feeling you get when you are near your soul mate and the day you see the full name on your wrist, it'll be the exact opposite if ever your soul mate has passed away. I have never heard or read about anybody who has not seen or been with their soul mate before their passing. So, either way, Kurt Hummel, you'll be with your soul mate.” The audience cheered at that moment. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Ellen always knew how to make her guests or anybody happy. They both got up to embrace for a moment before sitting back down.

“Thank you,” Kurt said gratefully. Ellen smiled as she got herself situated back in her seat.

“You're welcome. Now, as a fashion tip, I think you should totally wear these...” Ellen went behind her chair and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and, sure enough, on the back was the Ellen logo. Kurt laughed at the sight. He hoped those fit him.

* * *

“And that was Blaine Anderson's, _Not Alone_. Lots of requests for that song! Did you see his latest twitter? Seems like he posted the name of his soul mate...”

Blaine turned off the radio in his car and sighed. One stupid mistake and the entire world never let him forget it. He was driving around, hoping to clear his head. His agent, Noah Puckerman, was not happy with him. He was probably more pissed off because Blaine wasn't answering his phone. He had a silver cuff around his left wrist. The name on the wrist was only characters, but he had done something without thinking.

He had a horrible day. His guitar needed to be fixed, the song wasn't right, and he was being hassled by Noah to stop messing around and get serious. Blaine was always serious. He just wanted to be left alone for a little while. He wore the silver cuff on his wrist for one reason, because his soul mate was his business. Even if he still didn't know who it was.

He was on his phone one day and he just felt so alone, which was redundant because of his song that was a huge hit right now. He had taken off his cuff and looked at the characters. They were odd. There was a small line then a long one and it just continued. It didn't make any real letters. He never once saw an actual name on his wrist, not at all. Out of pure frustration, and a little boredom, he remembered seeing an article about fashion designer Kurt Hummel. So, he took a marker one day and just wrote Kurt's name on his wrist and took a picture of it, and then posted it on his twitter account.

Naturally, it was a joke and Blaine got it deleted but that didn't stop the Internet from exploding, or the media. Strangely though, when he went to go wash it off, it was already gone and the same characters were right back where they were. He remembered being a little kid and he wrote someone else's name on his wrist and it did the same thing. The name just disappeared.

There were thousands of mentions for Blaine. Most of them were saying that he and Kurt were made for each other and now had a couple name for them, Klaine. It was cute, but he very much doubted his soul mate was the handsome Kurt Hummel. He had never met Kurt nor been in the same area as him.

Blaine had been in the spotlight for the longest time. Most of his friends were with their soul mates and of course, he still had yet to find his. Music was his life and he wouldn't trade it for anything. His older brother was married with a family and his mother passed away a few years ago, so now it was just his father, and they weren't close.

Blaine dated a few guys here and there. While some of them he had a good time with, there was no real connection. He never had to look at his wrist to see if a name appeared because the feelings or the sparks were just not there. He had fun, but it never lasted long enough.

Blaine pulled over on the side of the road and just let his car run. His phone continued to buzz obsessively. He groaned as he took out his phone and saw Noah's name on the screen. He might as well get it over with. Pressing accept, he brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Puck,” Blaine said tiredly.

“Oh! So you _do_ know how to answer the phone?” Puck said sarcastically.

“Can we not do this now?” Blaine asked.

“Look, I know it's not a big deal to you about the whole soul mate thing...” Puck started. That was easy for him to say, he had his soul mate. He had forgotten what it was like to be half a person.

“You think I don't think the soul mate thing is a big deal?” Blaine snapped.

“Why else would you write someone else's name on your wrist? And you're a celebrity! You should know better,” Puck scolded.

“It's not like I posted nude photos of me!” Blaine attacked.

“You know what I mean. It may not be harmful, but that kind of shit cannot be taken lightly,” Puck said as calmly as he could.

“And everybody assumes Kurt Hummel the fashion designer? I bet if you opened a phone book there would be thousands of Kurt Hummels in one area alone.” Puck sighed.

“I know you haven't been feeling yourself...perhaps maybe a little depressed...” Puck started.

“You don't know the half of it, and don't pretend you remember what it's like to feel empty,” Blaine snapped again. He turned off the ignition.

“I do remember what it was like, don't assume that I don't because I have my soul mate. Look, take the night off. Chill out. Don't do something stupid and come back in tomorrow,” Puck said.

“All right, fine. I've been having issues with my guitar anyway,” Blaine said trying to be calm.

“Take some time. Do some writing. Watch some porn.” Blaine couldn't hold back the breathy chuckle. “Just relax, and if I see you doing something stupid on Twitter again I am totally taking your iphone away.” Blaine rolled his eyes. He already had a father and one was enough. 

“Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks, Puck,” Blaine said gratefully before he ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket.

Blaine turned the ignition back on and pulled back onto the road. Staying in and relaxing really wasn't Blaine's thing. He was a few miles away from one of his favorite bars. They served relatively good food, Karaoke, drinks weren't all that bad but Blaine wasn't much of a drinker but he liked the place. His friends owned it. In fact, they were friends he went to school with. And oddly enough, two of them found out they were soul mates so early in their lives. They were lucky. He drove his car and pulled into the parking lot of his favorite bar, Warblers.

* * *

After such an emotional interview with Ellen, Kurt needed and wanted a break. He was ahead of his deadline with his publisher so he didn't have to worry about that. Since he was in a new state, specifically for the interview, this was his chance to maybe sightsee or just get out for a little while. He wasn't going back to New York for a few more days so, what the hell? He had never been to California before. 

He got himself ready, adjusted his gold cuff and left the hotel room. He heard there was a nice place called Warblers. Granted, it was a bar, but even his friend, Mercedes said that it was a good place to go. It was near the evening when Kurt found the bar. He showed his ID and walked into the building. People were dancing, laughing, Karaoke, and the food smelled really good. Kurt didn't drink all that much, he enjoyed a drink every now and then but it wasn't a habit, even socially.

The music played loudly when Kurt found a vacant seat at the bar. Right away, a blonde man smiled at him and put an empty glass in front of him.

“What can I get you?” he asked.

“I don't really drink...do you have ginger ale?” Kurt asked politely. 

“No problem. I'm Jeff,” he introduced himself. He poured the ginger ale and grinned when he finally recognized Kurt. “You're Kurt Hummel, the fashion designer. I think I own almost every outfit you ever designed.” Kurt smiled warmly when Jeff put his drink in front of him.

“I even saw you on Ellen today. I love her to death. My husband is crazy about her, but he's not that much into fashion like I am,” Jeff said happily. Kurt laughed lightly and took a sip of his ginger ale.

“Your husband?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Yea, my husband and soul mate. We own this place. In fact, he's walking around with a friend of ours right now.” Jeff pulled up his sleeve to show his left wrist. _Nick Duval._ Kurt smiled warmly at the bartender.

“You are so lucky...” Kurt said. Jeff thought for a moment before he brought up the next question.

“Is it true? You really haven't seen a name on your wrist?” Jeff asked.

“It is true.” Kurt responded taking another sip of his ginger ale.

“I can't say I know how you feel because I met Nick when I was in school, so I found my soul mate really young. My friend is actually in the same boat. He has never seen a name on his wrist either, and he wears a cuff on his wrist just like you,” Jeff said sympathetically.

“I'm glad to know you're happy,” Kurt said truthfully. Jeff smiled.

“Thank you,” he responded. “Oh! There's Nick and our friend. I don't know if you're a fan of Blaine Anderson...” that name certainly caught Kurt's attention.

“The Blaine Anderson? Singer and songwriter? I'm a big fan. I could listen to him sing all day,” Kurt said excitedly.

“Great. I'll introduce you. He could use some cheering up. He sort of...did something on Twitter that he's not proud of. It's not horrifying but...” Jeff started.

“What did he do?” Kurt asked. He very rarely kept up with any news of what happens to a celebrity. His own life was kind of under a microscope, why in the world would he want to give other people the same scrutiny? Jeff would have answered but he saw Nick and Blaine walk closer and closer toward them.

Kurt drank the remaining of his ginger ale and a feeling came over him like wave. His left arm started off feeling very warm. It didn't burn. His whole body felt so different. It wasn't discomforting. It was actually inviting. Kurt got up from the stool and took a few deep breaths. Jeff was looking past Kurt so he wasn't noticing the sudden change in Kurt's mood.

“Here they come.” 

* * *

“You're pathetic, Blaine,” Nick said jokingly. Blaine glared at his friend but couldn't hide the smirk. They were walking around the club, mainly toward the music stage and speakers. His friends had opened the bar and kept it running for years and as much as he enjoyed seeing his friends happy together, he was still envious.

“Have you been talking to Puck?” Blaine asked.

“Here and there, but I don't have to talk to him to come to that conclusion. You're my friend, I've always known that,” Nick said with a smile. They started to walk further away from the music stage and toward the bar. Jeff was pouring drinks and doing little tricks every so often.

“Way to be supportive,” Blaine said sarcastically.

“You'll be fine, Blaine,” Nick said.

“Said the man who found his soul mate in high school,” Blaine muttered. Okay, so Nick can't fully relate to having that longing and empty feeling but he tried to be a supportive best friend, so did Jeff.

“Oh, come on, Blaine. It's not the end of the world. You could have done a lot worse than writing some random name on your wrist and taking a picture. Puck will get over it, he always does,” Nick said somewhat more supportive than before.

“Sometimes I wish I could just go somewhere...like New York or something,” Blaine said out of the blue.

“Why don't you? You can sing and write anywhere, Blaine,” Nick suggested. He'd miss his friend but he wasn't happy here, that was pretty obvious.

“I don't know...doesn't feel like there's a reason,” Blaine answered. Nick just sighed as his attention went to Jeff who was talking happily with a particular customer. The closer the two go toward Jeff, the more Blaine started to feel...different. 

His left arm was feeling warm and tingly. It was like a large wave of emotions hitting him so suddenly. He stopped walking and started to breath heavily. The feeling was great, almost moving him to tears. He held onto his left wrist but didn't remove the cuff. He turned to Nick who was smiling as he saw Jeff move from around the bar with an excited expression.

“Nick! Baby! You'll never guess who is in our bar!” Jeff yelped.

“Your favorite fashion designer?” Nick said jokingly, but Jeff's eyes widened.

“Yes!” he said. “Kurt Hummel is at our bar...drinking a ginger ale that _I_ gave him.” Jeff turned to Blaine. “Oh! And he's a fan of yours, Blaine. You two should...” Jeff stopped when he noticed a sudden change in Blaine. He was holding onto his left wrist and looked like he was about to cry.

“Blaine?” Nick said. But both men knew that look, they knew that look very well.

“I feel...” Blaine started. Jeff played on a hunch and turned around to Kurt and there it was, the same expression. 

“Kurt?” Jeff put his hand on Kurt's arm. 

The feeling only grew and he turned to face Jeff, but his eyes went straight to Blaine's face. Their eyes locked. Ellen was right, there were so many feelings going through Kurt. It was difficult to name any of them.

“Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson,” Jeff introduced. Someone had to be polite, even if they were practically watching history in the making. “Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel.” Nick pulled his soul mate away so that nothing was blocking Kurt and Blaine's path. He knew what was coming next. Blaine took a step forward, not taking his eyes off of the man he had admired from afar and now...it was like he was being pulled to him. 

“Hi,” Blaine was the first one to talk. Kurt was also holding his wrist and not taking his eyes off of the man he too admired from afar. 

“Hi,” Kurt said back. He pulled off the cuff and took a chance to look down at his wrist. His wrist no longer had the same symbols or characters. There was a name on there now. _Blaine Anderson._ His eyes started to water as he looked back at Blaine. 

Blaine had taken his cuff off at the same time. His wrist too no longer had symbols or characters. He could read the name clearly. _Kurt Hummel._ Who would have thought the picture he posted on Twitter turned out to be true? He couldn't contain the smile or the tears coming down his face. Watching his soul mate cry before him didn't sit well with him, though. He took a few steps forward as did Kurt and they threw their arms around each other. 

It was said that the first kiss between newly found soul mates was a window to their memories. Blaine grasped around Kurt's waist so tight and let the tears flow freely. He felt Kurt's fingers comb through his curly as he did the same. Their cheeks pressed together, feeling the warmth and wetness from the tears. They looked into each other's eyes before both inched their lips together and touched. It was true. They felt each other's heartaches, sorrows, achievements, and their newfound happiness. 

Blaine felt Kurt's sadness when he lost his parents. 

Kurt could feel the resentment Blaine had toward his slightly homophobic father.

Both could feel their happiness for their achievements in life. Both gold and silver cuffs fell onto the floor. Nick and Jeff could feel the couple's emotions just from looking at them. They can be happy and whole now. 

They pulled away from the kiss, almost reluctantly, and looked at each other. 

“I've been looking for you forever,” Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and let more tears fall down his cheeks. 

“So have I,” Kurt said, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine took his eyes away from Kurt briefly to see his friends staring at them with adorable eyes. He sighed. 

“Do you...want to go somewhere more private?” Blaine asked his soul mate. His _soul mate_. He found him and he was never letting him go. 

“I would very much,” Kurt answered immediately, that made Blaine smile. He took a hold of Kurt's hand and led him around Nick and Jeff and toward the exit. 

“What? No thank you?” Jeff asked, somewhat jokingly. Nick turned to his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Sweetie, right now, all they are thinking of is each other in their own worlds. They'll be like that for a long while,” Nick said fondly, remembering the day he found Jeff. He wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist and hugged him. 

“That means we can double,” Jeff said excitedly again. Nick just laughed. More customers were coming into the bar. 

“We better get back to work. And no texting Blaine!” Nick said going behind the bar with Jeff. His soul mate sulked. He was actually going to do that.

* * *

 Blaine brought Kurt back to his apartment, better chance of them having privacy. When they arrived, they fell onto Blaine's bed, holding each other, kissing each other, any form of touching that they could they did. Blaine lay on his back and allowed Kurt to stroke the name on his wrist. Blaine just took Kurt's wrist and kissed it lovingly.

“I can't stop,” Kurt admitted. Neither one had really spoken since they arrived at Blaine's apartment, but it was a comfortable silence.

“Neither can I. I guess this is what everybody talks about,” Blaine said passionately.

“And to think I just went on Ellen and felt so emotional about feeling so empty,” Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest.

“I never missed a single interview you did. I'm not much into fashion, but I will admit I do have a few things of yours. And you're writing a book?” Blaine asked excitedly. Kurt smiled and pulled himself upward to face his soul mate.

“I am. And your music, I love the sound of your voice. Even more so now,” Kurt confessed and gave Blaine a light kiss on the lips.

“I feel the same way. I can't believe I found you. You're my missing puzzle piece,” Blaine kissed him back. Kurt laughed lightly.

“I'll have to get used to your Katy Perry obsession,” Kurt said jokingly, “but it'll be worth it.” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and rolled him over on his back.

“Going into the fashion world will definitely be worth it. To be by your side for all eternity, I'll endure anything with and for you,” Blaine declared. Kurt hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

“I'll never want to leave your side...but...Blaine,” Kurt started sadly. “I don't live in California. And in a few days, I go back to New York.” Blaine smiled warmly at his soul mate and kissed him lovingly on his lips.

“Don't be sad, my love. I'll go with you,” Blaine said simply. Kurt's eyes widened.

“You'd do that?” Kurt asked hopefully. His emotions were in such a roller coaster. He was holding and kissing his soul mate. There was no emptiness, not anymore.

“Of course I would. California has never felt like my home. For the first time in so long, I feel like a whole person. And I know that we barely know each other, but I can't shake my emotions, Kurt. I'll go wherever you go. I have a perfect excuse to go to New York, like I've been wanting.” Blaine stroked Kurt's cheekbone.

“We have so much to talk about,” Kurt said. Blaine agreed.

“We do. That we definitely do. Do you want to order some take out?” Blaine heard a slight rumble and couldn't tell if it came from Kurt's stomach or his. Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine pulled out his phone and made that phone call. Kurt kept his arms around him the whole time.

* * *

For weeks, almost a month, Kurt and Blaine practically kept to themselves. No pictures. No interviews. Kurt only showed up to his work place when needed and both of them were still hiding their wrists. Blaine moved to New York with Kurt, after much talk with Puck, and it was the best decision of his life. Kurt worked mostly on his book and stayed as close to Blaine as he could.

Newly found soul mates were going to be in the their _honeymoon_ stage for the first few months, some even said it would be the first year or two. After they had settled into Kurt's apartment, they sat and talked about how they would reveal to the world about them being each other's soul mates. They talked about everything, including some things neither one wanted to hear.

They quarreled off and on about little things, but by the end of the day they would make up and come to a much better understanding than before. It wasn't going to be easy, but neither one minded or cared. They would rather go through pointless arguments and make up rather than go through their lives feeling empty and alone.

The time came when they decided it was good to reveal their wrists. And Kurt immediately wanted to go on Ellen's show to do the revealing. Blaine couldn't argue with that. He was only on Ellen's show one time and it was a blast. They wore their cuffs, with the intention of taking them off on television and revealing their names.

Kurt had never been so nervous about anything. He watched as Ellen made her usual monologue and announce that not only was Kurt on her show but also Blaine.

“After weeks of not knowing about Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson, we are going to see them today on my show. And I know there have been rumors about the two of them, not regarding Blaine's sneak photo on Twitter. Which, I have yet to see, thanks a lot Blaine for not waiting till I got a hold of it.” Kurt chuckled as Blaine's cheeks flushed. 

“Well, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, please welcome Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson,” Ellen announced with the same excitement as her audience. Both men walked from around the corner with wide smiles. It was so difficult not to grab for each other's hand. Both hugged Ellen tightly before taking their seats. The audience died down as Ellen smiled at the two boys – she had a hunch.

“Wow. It's almost like the two of you dropped off the face of the planet. You both look great,” Ellen complimented.

“Thank you,” both men said at the same time.

“Okay, I know I like to ease into anything sensitive but I gotta know...are the rumors true?” Ellen asked. Everybody in the audience stayed silent. Kurt turned to Blaine and both of them smiled as they slipped off their cuffs and dropped them to the floor. 

“It is,” Blaine answered. Both men showed Ellen their wrists – her smile widened when she saw the names.

“What did I tell you, Kurt Hummel? I told you that you would be with your soul mate. I really should have put a poll together,” Ellen said excitedly. The camera's zoomed in on Kurt and Blaine's wrists to reveal each other's names. Blaine took Kurt into his arms and hugged him. The sound of applause and the feeling of his soul mate's arms grasping around his neck was just the most thrilling thing to go through. Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

“My missing puzzle piece,” Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed lightly but put his lips to his ear.

“I'm complete.”


End file.
